Whiskey Lullaby
by Kage Kitsune 25
Summary: Death... She was his life until he discovered something... Things don't always go as we want them to.... RR


Whiskey Lullaby

Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Whiskey Lullaby. Those belong to their respective owners.

_She put him out like the burning' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
_

Duo Maxwell had finally finished his latest assignment on Mars. A big grin spread across his face. He was going home to his beloved, Angel. She was his world. There was no greater joy than being in her arms. Something was wrong when he reached the door. He felt it like a cold wind running up his spine making him shiver. The door was unlocked and worry began to crease his brow. HE reached for his ever present gun. Gently he nudged the door open with his foot. Noise was coming from the bedroom. The gun was trained on the door as he pushed it open. Angel lay on the bed in another man's arms. She hastily wrapped the sheets around her naked form.  
"Duo?"  
A sad and tired smile crossed his features. Turning he calmly walked away. A single tear slid down his face  
A month later...  
Duo sat in his apartment with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. He downed a large swallow of it trying to drown out her memory. The whiskey only made her memory more painful and vivid. He put the bottle down and grabbed his black coat. Taking to the steps he was ready to head out. His tired feet lead him to the front door of Whiskey Dreams. The bar wasn't crowded yet. He went to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey from the bartender Stan.  
"Rough day Duo?" Stan asked in concern.  
"You could say that."  
He ignored the bartender and focused on a distant memory. After an hour the bar began to get more people in it. The amount of people was getting to much for him. So he paid Stan and headed towards the door. Some hulk of a man ran into him.  
"Hey watch where your going ass hole!" Duo snarled.  
"You talking to me buddy?" the man asked.  
"Yeah, you ass hole I said 'watch were you're going'!"  
The bigger man was getting angry so he motioned for them to take it outside Duo readily followed. He was itching for a fight. It's been years since O.M. (Operation Meteor) Even though he was an ex-gundam pilot his reaction time had slowed down really badly and the other man over powered him. He staggered back to his apartment Blood fell sluggishly from his spilt lip. A pounding in his head caused his vision to blur. Grabbing the bottle he downed half of what was left. His vision cleared somewhat. HE went for a pen and paper and wrote a hasty note. Moving slowly he went in and sat on his bed and pulled out his gun. The cold barrel was aimed at this temple and he pulled the trigger.

_Until the night  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
_  
Hours later...

Heero and Relena made their way towards Duo's apartment. They felt he needed a friend or two at the moment. Stan had called them after the fight. Something wasn't right the hall normally bustling this time of day but it was deathly silent. Relena thought she heard muffled sobs coming for behind one of the door that they passed.  
"Heero?"  
She gripped her husband's arm tighter. They approached Duo's door as if they were sneaking into an enemy base. Duo's door was slightly ajar. Heero pulled out his gun having this feeling he might need it this day. He nudged the door open with his foot.  
"Stay behind me Relena."  
She moved behind him. Heero went in to check the living room for the ex-gundam pilot he scanned the area and he wasn't around. Relena wondered to the bed room hoping the pilot was all right. When she pushed open the door she collapsed against it with a strangled cry. Heero rushed in gun up ready to kill the attacker but what he saw sent him reeling in shock. He turned his head away from the scene. He sank down beside his wife putting the gun away he let her cry on his shoulder. Once her tears quieted down he spoke softly;  
"Relena go call the police."  
She nodded and got up.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_  
Heero looked over at his best friend and shook his head. Blood was everywhere. It was splattered all over the wall and the bed. He was laying face down in his blood splattered pillow. Relena came back in and her husband held her close as new tears started. Something fluttered to their feet as the wind stirred the curtains. The note fluttered to the ground beside their feet it said;  
'I'll love her till I die'  
Heero shook his head. The police arrived and took care of the mess and took information and names. Once they left and the pair went home. They arranged Duo's funeral and called anyone who ever cared about the former Death Scythe Hell pilot. Relena even called Angel.

Three days later...

They buried him in the Sanq Kingdom Cemetery underneath a weeping willow. Everyone that mourned said their goodbyes as they passed his coffin. When everyone else was gone Angel collapsed onto the casket and cried. Once her tears stopped she rose to her feet and whispered her goodbye and kissed the white rose before she put it on his head stone.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
_  
Angel leaned against the wall in her apartment. Tears flowed freely from her blood shot eyes. A bottle of Jack was in her hand. They all told her that it wasn't her fault. She didn't listen when they told her that. She knew it was her fault that they'd never see those shining amethyst eyes. As her mind drifted to the 'what ifs' and sadness enveloped her form as she remembered.

Flashback

"Duo?" she called.  
Looking around the pilot was no where in sight. Getting slightly irritated she turned to leave except when two strong arms wrapped around her and the person behind her nuzzled her neck.  
"Going somewhere?" he purred.  
"Where have you been? I was getting worried."  
"Don't worry so much I'm here now."

End flashback

She knew that he wouldn't ever be there for her ever again. Similar memories bombarded her clouded mind.

Years Later

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
_  
Angel still sat beside her dresser drinking whiskey. She had tried to move on, but his memory still stuck in her mind. A morbid determination stole over her as she opened her top dresser draw. She pulled out the gun that Duo had killed himself with. She stumbled over to her night stand and picked up her favorite picture of him. He had a warm smile and a cocky stance in the picture. Clutching the picture to her chest she sat on the bed and ended her life.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
_  
That day her neighbor found her. She was found clinging to the picture of him for dear life with her face down in the pillow. They buried her next to him Once the mourners left the rain stopped and the wilted roses became new again.  
The angels cried at their deaths.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_  
A/N: I hoped you like this story. My experience with suicide demands that I write this note. No matter how desperate life may become don't take the easy way out. You wouldn't believe the sadness it causes those you love. Your death will rock the world of all those who know you. Don't do that to them. Don't make them suffer. Someone once told me that Suicide is one mistake that you can't take back.

In loving memory of Eric  
1983-2004  
We'll Always Miss you


End file.
